


King of Carrot Flowers

by UnapologeticallyBaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: King of Carrot Flowers, M/M, Neutral Milk Hotel, One-Shot, Post- COK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyBaratheon/pseuds/UnapologeticallyBaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young, Loras crowned him the king of the flowers. </p><p>Set to Neutral Milk Hotel's "King of Carrot Flowers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Carrot Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> "And this is the room one afternoon I knew I could love you  
> And from above you how I sank into your soul  
> Into that secret place where no one dares to go"

King of Carrot Flowers  
They used to lie together beneath the shade of a great willow tree. It was a place that Renly had found when he was a child. There was a slow moving creek flowing beneath a canopy of trees, and deep within it there was a clearing of grass.   
Renly swore that nobody else knew about it, except for him. One day he had shown it to Loras. From that day on, they would go there and act like they had nothing to hide, holding hands and walking through the clearing or wading into the creek.   
After Renly had died, Loras had buried him there. As he dug the hole, Loras spotted daisies growing by the willow. Seeing them made hi remember a day they had spent here one spring.   
Renly lay with his back to the willow, and Loras leaned on him, making a chain of daisies as he used to do with Margaery back in Highgarden.  
"What are you doing?" Renly had asked as he put the chain over his head  
"Crowning you." He said  
"Is that so? And what am I king of."   
"The flowers." Loras had said with a smile. Renly had responded with a laugh  
"And will you follow your king of flowers?"   
"To the very end" Loras had said.  
The memory left the knight of flowers with tears in his eyes as he stood over the body of his dead king. His king of flowers.  



End file.
